Your Life is Mine!
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Danielle, a clone created by Vlad, was ordered to capture Danny. However, Danielle had other plans, going rogue and turning on Vlad to take over Danny's life. With everyone hypnotized, no one remembering him, being stuck in his ghost form and being locked away at Walker's Jail in the Ghost Zone, will Danny be able to stop the young girl before she completely takes over his life?
1. Chapter 1: New Birth

Chapter 1: New Birth

Vlad Plasmius paced around his laboratory in a fit of rage as he looked over the results of his latest experiment. For months, he had repeatedly attempted to clone his nuisance of an enemy, 14 year-old Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom in his ghost form. But all of Vlad's attempts have been failures, leading to Vlad's current predicament.

"The first one is smaller than a coffee bean, the second is nothing but bones and the third is a hulking monstrosity who can't even speak coherently. No one would believe that any of them were Daniel!" Vlad shouted as he lit the paper in his hand on fire, reducing it to ashes. "Not to mention that none of them have a human form, which means I am left with only one option." Vlad stalked over to the fourth pod, putting in the combination. "In order to perfect my clone, I am going to have to get a mid-morph DNA sample from Daniel. In order to do that, I need a way to get close to Daniel so that I can catch him and get my sample. Failure or not, I guess I have no choice but to use this one. The real clone is not stable enough yet." The pod opened to reveal a young child with long pure white hair and pale skin. As the cool lab air flooded into the small chamber, the child began to shiver instinctively as the wind graced its naked form. Vlad, though disappointed that this had been another failure, took a moment to appreciate his work. "Wake up, dear child."

Slowly, the child began to wake, opening one eye, then the other, revealing stunning bright green eyes that matched Danny's exactly. Slowly rising, the child scanned the open area for the first time before focusing on the man standing there.

"Wh-where am I? Who am I?Wh-who a-are you?" the child asked.

"Why, I am your father," Vlad said with a twisted smile. "And you're in my lab, Danielle."

"Danielle?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her naked body as she, subconsciously, became embarrassed being in front of her father with nothing to cover her.

"Why, that's your name, dear. Come, we'll get your clothes and then I will brief you on your mission," he said as he covered her with a blanket and helped her out of the pod.

"My mission?"

"Yes. You see, my dear, you were created for a purpose. You were created to-"

"To replace Danny Fenton…" she said as her pupils suddenly dilated, covering a majority of her vibrant green eyes. Information started to flood her mind like a raging river during a storm, and as she tried to retain it all, Danielle could feel her mind, almost as if it were cracking, splitting down the middle, causing her to fall to her knees and clutch her aching head, wishing that the pain would stop. "Oh god! So much! Too much-too fast!" she cried as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Daddy, make it stop!" Vlad watched in curiosity, wondering if perhaps she was too unstable or was not ready to be released, and if she was going to die, right here and now on the floor. A bright light flashed as her body lit up, and a white ring appeared around her body, and spilt, changing her skin to a more normal color, her eyes to a blue, and her long white hair to black as it hung around her shoulders. Danielle feel over, panting on the cold floor, which gave her a little bit of relief from the headache she had acquired, as she tried to speak once more.

"Wh-what….what was that?" she finally managed.

"It seems that your programming has kicked in, though it was a bit unexpected, thus causing you to experience a great amount of pain as your newly developed mind was flooded with information," Vlad said, turning his back and walking over to a cabinet. Opening the doors, Vlad pulled out a pair of red shorts, a blue hoodie, a pair of socks and blue shoes, and lastly, a red beanie. Looking over, Vlad decided it was probably useless to give the girl a pair of boy's underwear, which only reminded him of his setbacks and his failure to acquire a son like he had wanted. _It won't matter anyway. Once she fulfills her task, she will be of no use to me anyway._ Walking back over, Vlad knelt down, and presented her with her clothes before turning and walking over to his wall sized computer.

"My programming? Who knew learning something could hurt so much," Danielle mumbled as she turned around, once again trying to hide her embarrassment at her nudity, and began to get dressed.

"Yes, yes. Now on to more pressing matters. As I'm sure you now realize, everything that you now know is necessary information on Daniel's family, life and his powers; powers, of course, that the two of you share," Vlad said, turning to see her now fully dressed, adjusting the red cap onto her head, and putting her hair into a ponytail.

"So that means I should be able to use the same ghost powers as him, right?" she asked as she walked over and stood next to him.

"That is correct. However, unlike Daniel, you have a very unique ability that I have given you that will ensure that things go the way that they should."

Vlad faced the computer and pressed a button that changed the screen to a virtual image of Danny on the left side of the screen as well as one of Danielle on the right, both in human form. "I have compiled a list of his abilities as well as yours so that you can see and compare them."

Danielle crossed her arms and began to go over the list of abilities that Danny possessed, starting at the top with the ability to transform from human to ghost, and back. In a flash, the knowledge of how to transform entered her mind, being stored away for her to have access to. She continued this process, scanning, learning and storing all of his tricks, until she came across one that she didn't seem to know or have knowledge of.

"That last one…what exactly is a "Ghostly Wail", and why don't I have it or any knowledge of how to use it?" she asked in irritation while glaring at Vlad. Having been silently watching her while she quietly looked over the information, Vlad was a little surprised, not only for her sudden outburst, but also the attitude she gave with it, and quickly grew peeved at her disrespect.

"First of all, you'd best watch yourself, young lady. I do not tolerate that kind of attitude and disrespectful tone from anyone, especially not a child of my own creation. Is that understood?" He said, narrowing his red eyes at her menacingly. Danielle set her lips in a hard line as she glared back at him before conceding and averting her gazed to the floor.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled quietly. Vlad continued to look upon her angrily for a moment before turning back to the computer.

"The reason you do not have that ability is because at the time of your creation, _Daniel_ did not have that ability either. It was during a recent venture where he and I were forced into working together, that I discovered he could produce such a massive sonic blast from his mouth, though how he acquired such an ability is beyond me. This, however, means that you may possibly be able to develop the ability as well."

"So how do you know he won't just use it to blow me away if I get too close to him?"

"As luck would have it, the attack, though immense in power, uses up too much energy, and would leave him vulnerable. For this reason, along with its destructive power, Daniel only seems to use the attack as a last resort, but by that point, he shall be weak enough that taking him will be no more then childs play."

Danielle nodded, though she thought his pun was a bit unnecessary, and smiled a devious smile as she moved onto the list of her powers. All of them were the same as Danny's, but there was one that caught her interest.

"Hypnosis?"Danielle asked in disbelief. "From the knowledge I have of the Ghost Zone that you have programmed into me, I don't believe there are any ghosts that can hypnotize people other than Ember McLain with her musical guitar."

"That is correct," Vlad said with a smile as he made the computer focus in on Danielle's eyes. "I have installed in you a special technique. It's an ocular ability that you can use to gain control over people and get them to believe whatever you so choose." Turning to Danielle, his eyes showed that they were full of seriousness. "You are to use this ability to trick Daniel into coming here so that I may get a sample of his mid-morph D.N.A. Is that clear?"

Danielle put a smirk on her face, but thelook in her eyes was one of mischievous intent.

"Yeah, sorry, but I have other plans then helping you, "Dad"," she said as she used air quotes to mock him. Vlad was taken aback by her sudden refusal to obey him, and flew into a rage at her mockery.

"Listen, child, you live to obey me, and you shall do as I say! Or so help me, you will regret this!" he yelled as he stood over her in an attempt to intimidate her back into her place. To his surprise, the smile never left Danielle's face as her eyes turned green.

"Sorry, but my programming told me that I'm to take over Danny's life, and from the information I have, that sounds a hell of a lot better than whatever whacked out plan you might have. That being said-" she paused as the two white rings appeared around her tiny waist, and travelled around her, returning her to her ghost form, revealing a jumpsuit with mixtures of black and white, a pair of inverted gloves, white boots, and a white D with a P on the inside, logo on her chest, "I'm gonna have to be sure that you won't intervene with _MY _plans."

Calling upon her inner power, Danielle forced her hands to glow with a bright green light as she held them out in front of her and unleashed a powerful blast of ecto-energy, hitting Vlad square in the chest, and sending him flying into the large computer screen behind him, destroying it, frying the entire system, and giving him a nasty shock.

As Vlad staggered out of the wall of the computer, no longer in his ghost form, the entire lab was bathed in a red flashing light as the Maddie Hologram appeared, shaking horribly. Upon seeing this, Danielle couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Wow. A hologram of Maddie Fenton. How much more pathetic can you get?" she taunted before rising into the air. "I'm just going to make sure you don't try to pull anything after I leave. Better get to work, you know, taking out the rest of the lab." Danielle smiled as she turned and began to throw ecto-disks at the various tables, blueprints and vials in the room. As she flew around, laughing evilly, or as evilly as a little girl can, she paused in midflight at the sight of her former pod as well as the others right next to it. "So. I wasn't the first one, or the only. Can't say I'm surprised," she said with venom in her voice as she peered over her shoulder at the tired and beaten form of Vlad. "It's not exactly fair, and I don't want to, but I can't risk these guys coming after me. Lord only knows what kind of chaos they would cause and how badly they would screw up my plans." Danielle backed away from the pods as a look of sorrow and regret came to her face, as well as a few tears, before her hands started to glow. "I'm so sorry for this, brothers."

In a flash of bright green light, followed by a devastating explosion, the pods shattered and were blown to pieces, completely destroying all the clones and equipment that housed them. Though it pained her, Danielle took a small amount of comfort in knowing that their deaths were quick and that they felt no pain. Vlad covered his face as the wind fought against him.

"No! You foolish girl! Do you know what you have done!?" Vlad yelled in rage as he glared up at her. "All of my hard work! All of my research! GONE! And you're going to pay for it!" As Vlad stood to his feet, two black rings appeared around his waist.

Danielle, though a little shocked he got his bearing back so quickly, wasted no time and flew off toward the weapons vault. Phasing threw the door, she turned invisible as she began to search through the weapons, many of which she recognized as designs made by the Fentons.

_Come on, come on!_ She thought. _I know it's around here somewhere!_

Vlad phased threw the door, anger flashing in his piercing red eyes as he searched the vault for the annoying brat of a creation he made.

"Come out, girl. You've had your fun, but there's nowhere left to hide, and it's time for you to receive your punishment," he called as he balled his fist up.

"Careful what you wish for."

Vlad turned to see Danielle as she charged forward and jabbed him in the chest with something, sending an agonizing amount of electricity that flew into every cell in his body, causing him to drop out of the air onto his hands and knees. He soon felt the all too familiar sensation of his body growing weaker as he changed back into his human form. Looking up, he met yet another victorious smirk on the face of young Danielle.

"What-How-"

"You know, it really helps when you know certain things about your opponent. Like how he never creates his own weapons, just steals them from his former friends and obsession. It also helps when you know he has a weapon that can short out ghost powers for up to three hours," she said as she swung said device in his face.

"My Plasmius Maximus! But how? How could you have possibly known about all my equipment!?"

"It's funny the kind of information and things you know about someone when you share D.N.A with them. Like how your programming tells you what does and doesn't work against them. Maybe, instead of worrying about your perfect little clone slave, you should have paid more attention to the information you fed into me, Vlad," she mocked again. "Too bad for you, these weapons aren't gonna help you escape. What with the vault being ecto-proof and resistant to ecto-energy. Only way in or out is phasing, which you can't do right now, and the password, which can only be put in from outside the vault!" Danielle said, gasping in fake shock. "Oh no, Vlad. Whatever shall you do?" she giggled as she put the Plasmius Maximus into her pocket and turn intangible. "Bye Bye, Daddy." With a wave, she phased out of the sealed door.

Vlad growled and slammed his fist on the ground as all his anger came to a boil. How could he, Vlad Masters, have been tricked by not only a teenager, but now, a preteen, of his own creation, no less? A girl, only minutes old, had outsmarted and trapped him in his own vault, destroyed his lab and all his work, and was now loose to do as she pleased, which would no doubt ruin his plans.

No. He wouldn't let that happen. The girl was going to pay. When he got his hands on her, she was as good as ectoplasm.

"Oh fear not, dear girl. You may have won this battle, but I shall win the war, for when I get out, so help me, you will be nothing more than a puddle of ectoplasm on the bottom of my boot. This, I swear!"

On the other side of the door, Danielle looked at her handy work with pride. Everything in Vlad's lab had been either destroyed or rendered virtually useless, a fact she was happy about.

"Good. With all his equipment busted, even if that fruitloop comes after me, he won't have anything to use against me. By then, I should at least have the main part of my plan set into motion. But I've gotta get moving. I'm on a time limit, staying here, and can't waste it," she said as she pulled the Plasmius Maximus out of her pocket. "If all goes according to plan, this little device will come in very handy. But there's still one thing standing in my way."

Danielle floated over to the only still working piece of equipment in the entire lab: The Plasmius Portal. Pocketing the small device once more, Danielle started up the self destruct sequence and activated the Maddie Hologram to count down.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated. T-Minus 10 seconds and counting. 10. 9-" the wavy version of the woman said.

"And that would be my cue," Danielle said. Taking a deep breath, she quickly dove head first into the swirling green mass as it sent her into the Ghost Zone. Danielle blinked in amazement as she looked about the world of the undead, but couldn't help the small amount of fear that she felt as she looked around. Even though she had been brave and outsmarted Plasmius, she was still a little girl, one who was technically just a new born having only woken up less than half an hour ago. "So this is it. Kinda creepy, but not-" Danielle paused in mid sentence at the sound coming from behind her. Turning around, she watched as the door to the Plasmius Portal began to waver before being sucked into oblivion and disappearing in a flash of light. "-Bad…"she said as the shock started to wear off. "Well, that at least buys me more time before Vlad comes looking for me. Maybe I got lucky and the whole lab blew up with him in it," she said with a mischievous smile. "But I still have one problem to take care of; the only person who can ruin everything, and that's Danny Phantom." With that declaration, Danielle flew off into the Ghost Zone.

Walker sat behind his desk, looking over some prisoner parole papers.

"Let's see. He tried to escape two weeks ago. That's another 600 years," he said as he stamped the paper in front of him and picked up the next one. "She attacked my guards. 500 more years. This guy. I think he was having a nightmare and started screaming. That woke me up. 900 more years!" he declared, cackling. "I love enforcing the rules."

"Sir!" A call came over the intercom located in the corner of his desk.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed he had been interrupted.

"It's Phantom, sir! We've spotted him!"

"What!? Are you sure!?"

"Yes, sir! We have positively I. his suit, hair and eyes!"

"Well what are you waitin for!? Catch him and bring him in, you idiots!" Walker yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

"That's just it, sir; he's actually heading right this way!"

"What is that punk up to?" Walker whispered to himself. Though he wasn't the strongest ghost in the Ghost Zone, he was a devious one, and he knew that even Phantom, as strong as he was, wouldn't come barging into the jail without some type of motive or plan. Walker knew he hadn't made a move on Phantom or his little friends lately, ruling that out, meaning that the punk had to be up to something, though whether it was something Walker would benefit from was a totally different story. He also knew that this may be his best chance to capture Phantom once and for all, and there was no way he was going to miss it.

"Sir, what should we do?" the guard asked since Walker had yet to say a word.

"All guards on the outer walls stand down until that punk is inside. I want him escorted into my office as soon as he passes through the gate, understood?" he said.

"Right away, sir!"

As Walker leaned back into his seat, hands folded, his mind began to buzz in anticipation at the thought that he may finally be rid of that punk Phantom once and for all. Too bad he was in for a bigger surprise.


	2. Chapter 2:Phantoms and Plans

Chapter 2: Phantoms and Plans

As the door opened to his office, Walker was surprised to find, not the lanky teenager he despised, but a small, preteen girl with all the same features of Phantom. Walker could feel his anger flare as he looked at his guards who flinched at his anger.

"What the hell is this, some kinda joke!?" he yelled. "I thought I told you to bring me Phantom! Does that look like Phantom!?"

"But, sir-"

"I AM Phantom," Danielle said crossing her arms, a look of irritation on her face.

"What kind of a fool do you take me for, girl?"

"The big stupid kind."

"You'd better watch yourself, little missy. Insulting the warden-"

"I know, I know. That's against the rules," she mocked with a roll of her eyes which only seemed to anger Walker even further.

"I don't know who are or why you're here, but I know where you're going," he said with a glare before turning to the guards. "Take her away, lock her up and throw away the key."

As the guards moved in, Danielle turned her gaze upon them, looking both straight in the eye. Both frozen as her once green eyes changed into glowing red swirls, spiraling and spinning clockwise in a soothing pattern. Both guards' eyes soon changed into red swirls that followed the motion of hers, fully putting the two into a trans. Walker stared, slack jawed in disbelief as his guards floated there, limp as wet noodles.

"Back off!" Danielle growled. Both guards floated back from her, causally bumping into the wall. "Attention!" She shouted. The two reacted instantly, straightening out their backs and hands clenched around their weapons at their sides. Danielle smiled in triumph as she turned back, a hand on her tiny hip, to face Walker who glared down at her. "Now, Warden Walker. I believe that I have a proposition for you that you cannot refuse."

"And just why in the Ghost Zone should I care or listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because I can help you get something you want," she said with an evil smirk. "I can get you Danny Phantom."

Walker's eyebrows instantly shot up in surprise at her bold statement. How this girl, this young girl, could possibly believe that she could take on Phantom, a kid who had bested many of the Ghost Zone's best and toughest, was beyond insane. And this girl wasn't the first to try to strike a deal with Walker. Skulker, Desiree, even Ember, who were all his inmates at one time before Phantom instituted a riot, had all come to him at one time or another, asking for assistance to take him down. So what did this girl have that could make any difference? Sure, her colors were similar to his, and she had just subdued his guards without as much as a flinch. But there had to be more to her and that is what intrigued Walker the most. With a snap of his fingers, a chair appeared next to Danielle and across from him.

"Alright, girl, sit," Walker said, watching her carefully. Placing his hands on the desk, Walker glared into her eyes to show just how serious he was. "Now you listen, because I'm only gonna this once. I'm giving you just one chance to impress me, but, if this is some kinda trick, I'll lock you up so fast, your head'll spin. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," she said as she took her seat and crossed her legs. "And trust me; you'll like what I have to offer. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to you in private." Turning her head, Danielle looked at the two guards who had yet to move even a muscle since her last command. "Scram!"

"Yes, Mistress Danielle," the two said in monotone voices before opening the door and exiting the office. Walker was beyond annoyed by the way she controlled and commanded his men, but tried to keep him face neutral.

"So. Since you obviously know who I am, just who in the undead are you?"

"The name's Phantom. Danielle Phantom. But you can call me Dani; and that's with an "I", not a "Y"," she said with a cute smile that wasn't fooling Walker.

"Cut the cute act, kid. You're not the first ghost kid to come through these doors, and you won't be the last. And if you're a Phantom that means you're probably related to that punk, right?" Walker said as he glared at her. "What are you, his brat sister or his kid or something?"

"Something like that. Yes, I am technically related to him, but I don't know him, nor does he know me. And I'd like to keep it that way, which means, trying to use me as bait would be pointless."

Walker silently analyzed the girl in front of her. She was dangerous, that much was obvious; especially those eyes of hers. But there was something about her that he just didn't like; something that reminded him of that punk other then the clothes, eyes and hair. This girl was mischievous, but also very smart. She knew more about things then she was letting on to, and it was this kind of person that Walker didn't like because he too was like this, and he knew that people like him couldn't be trusted.

"If you're related to him, then why should I trust you to hand him over to me and it not be a trap? What's in it for you?"

"Oh that's easy," she said as she narrowed her eyes and grinned at him. "Though I won't get into details with you, he has something that's mine. Unfortunately, I can't get it with him in my way, and so, I need help. I also know that you hold a grudge against him because he freed all the inmates from your jail, a place he can be put away for a long, long time."

"And you want me to help you catch him."

"Exactly. I get what I want, you get what you want which is him locked away, forever. Simple as that. Especially with this," Danielle said as she pulled out the small device she had stolen and placed it on the desk. Walker looked at it with his hands folded over, a skeptical look on his face. "the Plasmius Maximus."

"Plasmius? So, HE sent you here," Walker said in distaste. Though the two never had much of a battle against each other, Walker was never fond of him or his ideas to try to take over the Ghost Zone.

"No. He's a bit preoccupied at the moment, and his plans didn't exactly fit in with mine. I stole this from his lab because I figured he wouldn't miss it," she said with a smile still on his face. Her cockiness was starting to bug Walker, but he said nothing. "He created this device to take away the powers of halfas for up to three hours. Based on what I know, humans can walk through object here in the Ghost Zone, making this virtually useless to you, correct?"

"Bright deduction," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then the solution should be obvious that you need bring him in as a ghost. It's the only way to keep him locked up."

"Gee, now why didn't I think of that?" he asked sarcastically with a wave of his hand. "I knew you were just blowing smoke and wasting my time." Danielle rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to sigh at his obvious overlooking of her point.

"Let me put it into terms you can understand; this device that can TAKE AWAY his powers, when adjusted properly, will keep him stuck in his ghost form without the use of his powers and will prevent him from using them to escape from jail. A few adjustments and you'll have him in the palm of his hands."

"And how would you suggest we go about making these adjustments?" Walker asked as an evil grin spread across his face.

"If I remember correctly, there was once an inmate here by the name of Nicholi Technus, who just so happens to be very handy with technology," she said with her own grin.

"And what do you want in return for all of this?"

"Like I said, I'm going to get what's mine. But now that you mention it," she said, turning serious. "I want Danny Phantom here, locked up and put away forever. I want a warrant on Vlad Plasmius's head, and if possible, captured as well. I also would like an eternal pardon for myself."

"You got one smart head on your shoulders there, girl." Walker said, still grinning. "Alright. You help me get that punk once and for all, and you got yourself a deal."

Danielle could feel the joy of her plan as it began to come together, and held her hand out to Walker, who took it without hesitation and shook, signing their verbal agreement.

In Amity Park, Danny Fenton groaned as he walked home from school with his friends, Sam and Tucker. Today had been another long one for him, and because of it, Danny was at his breaking point. The day started when he woke up late, sleeping through his alarm after a rough night of ghost fighting and trying to catch up on homework. From there, he had to rush out the door without even getting to eat a bowl of cereal. To make his morning worse, even with his ghost powers, he was still late, earning himself another detention. As the day went on, Danny found himself being slammed into or stuffed into lockers, getting swirlied, and being buried by rubber balls in Gym, all courtesy of Dash and the foot ball team.

Danny placed a hand on his aching stomach as he recalled he had also missed lunch that day because the Lunch Lady had decided to make an appearance, and there was no way he was going to eat her ectoplasmic infused food. As he walked down the sidewalk, tired, hungry and frustrated, Danny couldn't help but to freak out.

"Ugh! I can't stand it anymore!" Danny yelled, surprising his friends.

"Stand what?" Tucker asked.

"Everything! My life has gotten completely out of control! If it's not school, it fighting ghost. If it's not that, it's getting any sleep or trying to avoid my parents and Valarie from pasting me all over the wall. And if it's not that, it's trying to avoid Dash and his Neanderthal friends from using me as a stress ball! I can't take it!"

"Dude, you gotta chill. All this freaking out isn't good for you."

"He's right, Danny," Sam said. "Maybe things will get better when you get home."

"Yeah right, Sam. We all know that things don't get better at my house. They only go from bad to nuclear," Danny said in annoyance.

"Ah come on, Danny. What's the worst that can happen?" Tucker said with a shrug.

Thirty minutes later, Danny found himself wanting to track down Tucker, and throttle him because he just had to jinx him.

After Danny separated from his friends, he took another twenty minutes to walk home, and as soon as he walked through the door, the only thing on his mind was to get into the kitchen and get something to eat. He wasn't surprised at all to see his older sister sitting there at the table doing her homework.

"Another detention, little brother?" Jazz said, not even bothering to look up from her paper.

"No, I just like staying at school for the thrill of it," he said in a sarcastically harsh tone, dropping his bag on the table.

"Jeez; what the heck's your problem?" she said as she looked at him.

"I'm hungry, tired, frustrated, and if one more thing screws up my day-"

"Danny! Jazz! Come quick!" Jack yelled in excitement as he ran up the stairs from the lab. "Your mom and me caught a ghost in our newest invention!" Danny resisted the urge to groan at his father's over enthusiastic nature.

"That's great, Dad. Just let me grab a snack and-"

"That can wait, Dan-o!" Jack said, grabbing both his kids and dragging them down the stairs. "You gotta see this!"

Danny could feel his eye twitching in irritation as he and his sister were plopped into chairs in front of their parents. Jazz gave her brother a sympathetic look before turning to face Jack and Maddie who were already going on about the small ghoul that they had in the containment unit at the rear end of the blaster.

"-and I know it's small, but now that it's been caught, this little spook is gonna help your mom and me get to the bottom of all these ghost attacks. Finally, we'll be able to stop them, including catching that ghost kid!" Jack exclaimed. "You kids wanna see how it works?"

"Jack, dear; maybe we shouldn't-" Maddie started.

"You see, you just press this button right here."

"Um, Dad, I don't think-" Jazz said, but was interrupted as the weapon began to hum to life. Jazz could feel her nervousness turn to terror as she dove behind a desk on instinct while shouting, "HIT THE DECK!"

The ground outside of Fenton Works shook fiercely from the force of the explosion. Many of the neighbors and bystanders braced themselves, mistaking it for a miniature earthquake. As the smoke cleared, Jazz coughed, waving her hand as she cleared the smoke from her face. Two more coughs joined hers, one rough and masculine, the other a softer, more feminine one.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz called as the smoke cleared and she was able to see her parents more. She was relieved to see that they were both unharmed, though the same could not be said for their invention. "Where's Danny?" she asked, looking around as she stood up from behind the desk. Her search was short as she looked to her right and found a very angry Danny standing there, covered in dripping ectoplasm from head to toe. Before anyone could say or do anything, Danny's body began to shake, fists clenched at his sides and teeth bared as a deep growl emitted from him and he began to pant.

Danny didn't say a word as he turned on his heels and stomped up the stairs. The three elder Fentons watched as he vanished from their sights, and followed his footsteps over their heads, cringing as the house shook from the force of the front door being slammed as well from Danny's frustrated screams outside. As his anger boiled over, Danny took off running into a sprint and transformed before jumping into the sky and flying as fast as he could. Streaking threw the town, Danny wished he could just blast something to get rid of some of his anger, but after his little Christmas fiasco with the Ghost Writer, he knew better then to do that. Not to mention everyone in town would probably think he's gone crazy.

"I have had it!" Danny yelled. "Everywhere I go, my life is Hell! At school, in town; even my own home! And I can't take it anymore!"

"Help!"

Danny's rant was cut short as he looked around for source of the cry. Looking down, he quickly spotted a child running down the street and into an alley as she was being chased by two ghosts. But they weren't any regular ghost, Danny realized.

"Ghost guards? Why would Walker send his goons after a kid?" Danny asked himself in confusion before diving toward the alley. "Well, whatever reason, at least I get to pummel something." With a grin, he made his way down the alley where he spotted the group. The girl had stopped, placing her back against the brick wall at the end of the alley. The look on her face was clear as the two guards advanced on her: Fear. Danny flew down as fast as he could, putting himself between her and the ghosts with a grin on his face. "You two couldn't have shown up at a better time. I've been having a crappy day and could use a couple of punching bags!"

The two guards only smirked as they turned intangible and separated, each going into opposite walls. Danny stood, ready for them to show back up and attack him from any direction, but after almost a minute of silence, he relaxed, though he was still annoyed about everything that happened to him earlier. Turning around, Danny knelt, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he took in the blue hoodie, red hat and shorts, and would have sworn the child was a boy had he not noticed the long eyelashes.

"Ye-yeah. I think so," she stuttered with tears in her eyes. "Who are you? And…why were they chasing me?"

"I don't know, but don't worry. They're not going to hurt you. Not with Danny Phantom around."

"So…" she paused, looking into his eyes, staring intensely into his green eyes as he stared into her blue ones. "You're the famous Danny Phantom, huh?"

"Yep. That's me. What's your name?" he asked, having talked to a few children fans of his.

"Danielle. But you can call me Dani. Dani Phantom," she said as her eyes flashed, changing into red spinning vortexes that began to swirl around hypnotically. Danny's eyes grew wide as he jumped back in shock as the girl smiled at him creepily and an uneasy feeling crept into his gut.

"Ok, I don't know who or what you are, but I know that you are definitely going down," Danny said as he shifted into another battle stance.

Danielle's smile fell from her face and was replaced by a look of shock. Though she was startled at first, that didn't last long as her face feel into one of disgust for the teen before her. This should have been easy; she played damsel in distress, Danny shows up and saves her, she hypnotizes him, then sends him into the Ghost Zone and Walker's prison for the rest of him natural life and everything after. She wanted this to be over and done with as soon as possible without too many interfering variables, but of course, even that was too much to ask for. Even unintentionally, he was making this difficult for her.

"Why isn't it working?" She grumbled as she clenched her fists. "You should be under my control, but it's not working on you! WHY!?" Danielle could feel herself getting angry as she moved toward Danny who only watched her carefully. Danny grew shocked as her body flashed and a white ring appeared around her waist before travelling over her body, leaving her in a familiar color scheme of black and white as her two now stunning green eyes glared back at his own.

"Ok, this is getting seriously weird, and I don't know who you ar-AARRGGHHH!" Danny screeched as he felt the familiar pain of electrocution flow through his body before bringing him to his knees. As he knelt on the ground, panting, Danny turned his head to see a smirking Walker standing behind him, Plasmius Maximus still glowing bright. "Walker. I should have known you had something to do with this."

"That's right, punk" Walker said, grabbing Danny's white hair roughly as he forced him to look forward at Danielle who now stood in front of Danny. In the spilt second between getting shocked and discovering Walker behind him, Danny had forgotten about the girl, and was now confused beyond belief, though he didn't have much time to think about it as Danielle brought her fist up and punched him, hard. The impact instantly knocked him out, causing him to slump over and fall face first onto the ground as Walker released his hold on him with a smirk. Danielle, however happy about her victory, showed no signs of joy as she looked upon Danny. "And I hope you enjoyed your freedom, because your life now belongs to me."


End file.
